D-Drabbles
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: <html><head></head>Eine Reihe von Drabbles rund um die Charaktere mit dem berüchtigten D. im Namen! Blackbeard!bashing, hauptsächlich Monkey-Familie & Garp stiehlt allen anderen das Rampenlicht...</html>
1. Die Fette Tonne

1. Die fette Tonne (Marshall D. Teach)

"Marshall D. Teach! Das du mir ja die Finger da weglässt!", schalt die Mutter den kleinen, dicken Jungen.  
>"Aber Mutter, ich..." Der Versuch sie mit traurigen Hundeaugen zu überzeugen scheiterte kläglich.<br>"Nichts da, du hattest schon mehr als genug Kirschkuchen! Lass den anderen auch noch etwas übrig!"  
>"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich die Yami-Yami-Frucht essen!"<br>"Yami-Yami? Die Finsternis-Frucht?"  
>"Ja! Dann kann ich so viel Kirschkuchen essen wie ich will! Ich werde jeden, der sich mir in den Weg stellt verschlingen! Ich werde die Weltherrschaft erringen und alle zwingen, mir Kirschkuchen zu machen! Zehahaha!"<br>"Jaja, komm in 100 Jahren wieder..."


	2. Der Crackerkönig

2. Der Crackerkönig (Monkey D. Garp)

Montag, ein schöner, ruhiger Vormittag:  
>„GARP!", wütend brüllte Senghok das Marinehauptquartier zusammen, während er, eine Akte in der Hand, der deutlichen Krümelspur folgte.<br>„GARP!" Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden.  
>„Du…! Sieh dir das an!" Anklagend wedelte der Großadmiral mit der Akte vor seinem Untergebenen rum.<br>„Da! Alles voller Krümel!"  
>„Das war ich nicht!", verteidigte sich Garp entschlossen, vergeblich versuchte er, sein Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck verletzter Unschuld zu zwingen.<br>„Ehrlich, das kann ich gar nicht gewesen sein!"  
>„Ach ja?", fragte Senghok ironisch, er war eindeutig nicht überzeugt.<br>„Ja! Schließlich habe ich schon seit Jahren keine Akten mehr angefasst! Bwahahaha!"


	3. Der mysteriöse Kapuzentyp

3. Der mysteriöse Kapuzentyp (Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Garp)

Den mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck im Schatten seines Mantels versteckend, das Bündel in seinen Armen vorsichtig wiegend - bitte, bitte wach nicht auf! - kam Dragon zum Treffen mit seinem Vater.  
>Garp lehnte, ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht, an der Wand.<br>Mit einem Räuspern machte Dragon sich bemerkbar.  
>"Ich habe dich um dieses Treffen gebeten, weil ich..."<br>"Du willst ehrlich werden?!", unterbrach Garp ihn fröhlich.  
>"Nein."<br>"Ach, du willst endlich der Marine beitreten?!"  
>"Nein."<br>Langsam schienen Garp die Möglichkeiten auszugehen.  
>"Es ist etwas sehr wichtiges...", begann Dragon, schlagartig hellte sich Garps Gesichtsausdruck auf, hoffnungsvoll strahlte er seinen Sohn an: "Cracker?!"<br>"Nein. Dein Enkel."  
>"WAS?!"<p> 


	4. Strohkopf oder Gummikopf?

4. Strohkopf oder Gummikopf? (Monkey D. Ruffy)

„Ruffy!", schimpfte Sanji wütend, nachdem dieser wieder einmal den Kühlschrank geplündert und die Vorräte einer Woche vernichtet hatte.  
>„Manchmal denke ich wirklich, das nicht nur dein Hut aus Stroh ist!"<br>„Häh?", ratlos legte Ruffy den Kopf schief.  
>„Was hat den mein Hut damit zu tun?"<br>„Klonk!"  
>Sanji hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen.<br>Nami, die gerade gekommen war, wollte dem Koch eine Gehirnerschütterung ersparen und versuchte es zu erklären: „Sanji meint, das dein Kopf aus Stroh ist, weil du dich so verhälst!"  
>„Nein, ich habe die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen, nicht die Stroh-Frucht! Ich bin aus Gummi, guckt!"<br>Synchrones, doppeltes „Klonk!"


	5. Kinderspiele I

5. Kinderspiele Nr. 1 (Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp)

„Nein!"  
>„Doch!"<br>„Nein!"  
>„Doch!"<br>Rayleigh seufzte genervt.  
>Seit Stunden ging das jetzt schon so, warum sie sich stritten hatten Roger und Garp wahrscheinlich selbst schon vergessen.<br>Tiefes Luftholen seitens Garp führte zu einer kurzen Böe und gab Roger die Gelegenheit, einen plötzlichen Gedankenblitz loszuwerden:  
>„Wir spielen Schere, Stein, Papier!"<br>Rayleigh tastete nach seinem Flachmann, das konnte doch gar nicht funktionieren!  
>Und richtig:<br>„Schere! Stein! Papier!"  
>Kritisch betrachtete Rayleigh die zwei Hände:<br>Garp hatte einfach die Faust geballt gelassen, offenbar kannte er das Kinderspiel gar nicht.  
>Roger dagegen fuchtelte mit der flachen Hand fröhlich herum.<br>„Gewonnen!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.  
>„Nein!"<br>„Doch!"  
>…<p> 


	6. Kinderspiele II

6. Kinderspiele Nr. 2 (Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp)

…  
>„Nein!"<br>„Doch!"  
>Beide liefen langsam rot an, keiner wollte sich die Blöße geben zuerst atmen zu müssen.<br>„Nein!"  
>„Doch!"<br>Jetzt fingen sie an zu schwanken, zu torkeln…  
>Rayleigh grinste und nahm noch einen Schluck Sake.<br>„Vizeadmiral Garp! Teleschnecke!", brüllte da einer von Garps Untergebenen.  
>Ohne einen Blick winkte Garp ab.<br>„Nein!"  
>„Doch!"<br>„Es ist Großadmiral Sengok! Sie sollen sofort drangehen!"  
>Wiederstrebend nahm Garp die Teleschnecke.<br>„Garp, wichtige Neuigkeiten! Roger muss irgendwo in deiner Nähe sein! Such ihn!"  
>Garp sah sich um, aber Rayleigh hatte schnell geschaltet und seinen Käpt'n schon lange weggezerrt.<br>„Also grad war er noch da…"  
>„WAS?!"<p> 


	7. Gefährliches Geschenk

7. Gefährliches Geschenk (Portogas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy, Mokey D. Garp)

Aufgeregt hüpfte Ruffy auf der Stelle und hätte Ace ihm nicht schnellstens den Mund zugehalten, er hätte sie sicher verraten.  
>Dabei hätte doch gerade Ruffy um die ungeheure Gefährlichkeit ihres Vorhabens wissen müssen!<br>Ace konnte nur den Kopf über seinen kleinen Bruder schütteln.  
>Seit sie mehr oder weniger zufällig erfahren hatten, das Sabo morgen Geburtstag haben würde, hatten sie sich fieberhaft den Kopf über ein passendes Geschenk zerbrochen.<br>Schließlich waren sie darauf gekommen: Sie würden dem alten Monster seinen Schatz klauen!  
>Das wäre das perfekte Geschenk für Sabo!<br>Aber das war leider leichter gesagt als getan.  
>Und so schlichen die zwei jetzt, die Gesichter mit Schlamm geschwärzt, durch die finstere Nacht.<br>Nicht einmal der Mond schien und vor allem Ruffy hatte große Schwierigkeiten dabei, nicht ständig zu stolpern oder Lärm zu machen.  
>Glücklicherweise war das Monster genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt mal wieder vorbeigekommen und schnarchte jetzt so laut, dass man nicht mal Ruffys ständige Ungeschicklichkeiten hören konnte.<br>Flink schlichen sie in seine Höhle, Ace hielt den Schatz schon in den Händen, da passierte es:  
>Ruffy entfuhr ein lauter Jubelschrei.<br>Augenblicklich saß Garp senkrecht im Bett, sein Wutschrei erschütterte den ganzen Dschungel: „MEINE CRACKER! Na wartet ihr kleinen Ratten!"  
>„Lauf!"<p> 


	8. Verstecken

8. Verstecken (Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy)

„Also Ruffy, hast du es verstanden?"  
>Ruffy nickte eifrig, woraufhin Ace zweifelnd den Kopf schief legte.<br>„Dann sag mal, was sollst du tun?"  
>„Ähm…"<br>Ace, kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch stehend, raufte sich die Haare, während Sabo zum wiederholten Mal zu einer Erklärung ansetzte:  
>„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach Ruffy: Auf mein Kommando versteckst du dich und bleibst ganz still, damit man dich nicht findet. Verstanden?"<br>Ruffy nickte eifrig.  
>„Also, was sollst du tun?"<br>„Verstecken…?"  
>„Und?"<br>„Still sein…?"  
>„Genau!"<br>Ace freute sich, endlich hatte auch sein Gummibruder das Spiel verstanden.  
>„Sabo, du bist zuerst dran mit suchen!", rief er, schon rennend.<p> 


	9. Ace, ich

9. „Ace, ich…" (Portogas D. Ace, Monkey D. Ruffy)

Ace hatte das perfekte Versteck gefunden, Sabo würde ihn niemals finden!  
>Er sah es nicht ein, zu verlieren, nicht einmal ein Spiel.<br>Und er würde gewinnen, wäre da nicht…  
>„Ace, ich…" „Still Ruffy!"<br>…sein Gummibruder, der wie eine Klette an ihm klebte und einfach nicht den Mund hielt!  
>„Ace…" „Still Ruffy! Sabo darf uns nicht finden!"<br>„Aber…" „Still!"  
>„…99, 100! Komme!"<br>Jetzt war es so weit, jetzt galt es!  
>„Ace…"<br>„Still!", zischte Ace unterdrückt, zu spät, schon tauchte Sabos grinsendes Gesicht über dem Rand des Gebüschs auf.  
>„Hab ich euch!"<br>„Ruffy's Schuld", grummelte Ace.  
>„Ace, ich habe Hunger! Können wir essen?!"<p> 


	10. Ruffy und das Spiegelkabinett

_Achtung, ab hier startet eine Reihe von mehr oder weniger lose zusammenhängenden Drabbles, die D.'s auf dem Jahrmarkt.  
>Los geht's mit Ruffy, viel Spaß!<em>

10. Ruffy und das Spiegelkabinett (Monkey D. Ruffy)

Hilflos irrte Ruffy durch das Spiegelkabinett, seit er in das verheißungsvoll glitzernde Labyrinth geschlüpft war, war er niemandem mehr begegnet.  
>Er war sich aber sicher, er hatte hier Fleisch gerochen!<br>Tief sog Ruffy die Luft ein.  
>Nichts.<br>Enttäuscht schlenderte er weiter, die Nase immer im Luftzug.  
>Die Marinesoldaten, die sich um das Spiegelkabinett positioniert und die neugierigen Zivilisten verjagt hatten, lauschten irritiert den Geräuschen:<br>„Doing!  
>Tap, tap, tap… Doing!<br>Sniff, sniff… FLEISCH!"  
>Mit leuchtenden Augen holte Ruffy aus, da war es! Dieser Geruch…<br>„Gum-Gum-Rakete!"  
>Lautes Krachen.<br>Spiegel splitterten, das Gebäude brach zusammen und weit oben sah man einen Piraten fliegen…


	11. Blackbeard und das Riesenrad

_So, und dieses mal: Was tut Blackbeard auf dem Jahrmarkt? – Ein Double-Drabble, weil Blackbeard den Umfang eines einfachen Drabbles schlichtweg sprengt… __Enjoy__! _

11. Blackbeard und das Riesenrad (Marshall D. Teach)

Zufrieden stiefelte Marshall D. Teach, besser bekannt als Blackbeard, über den Jahrmarkt.  
>Er hatte Kirschkuchen, er hatte Alkohol, seine Pläne gediehen prächtig, was wollte er mehr?<br>Die Tatsache, das der Boden unter seinem Gewicht bebte, ignorierte er gekonnt.  
>Plötzlich erblickte er es: Das Riesenrad.<br>Groß und strahlend.  
>Er musste einfach mitfahren!<br>Rücksichtslos trampelte Blackbeard über den Platz, unschuldige Passanten, die plattgewalzt oder in seine Umlaufbahn gesogen wurden, interessierten ihn nicht.  
>Er hatte ein Ziel!<br>Mit einem fetten Grinsen pflanzte Blackbeard sich in eine Gondel, das Material knarrte mitleiderregend.  
>„Losfahren!", brüllte er und der eingeschüchterte Kassierer beeilte sich, zu gehorchen.<br>Knatternd sprang der Motor an.  
>Das Riesenrad bewegte sich nicht.<br>Der Motor spuckte und jaulte, der Drehzahlmesser erreichte den roten Bereich.  
>Das Riesenrad bewegte sich nicht.<br>Mit einem letzten, trotzigen aufjaulen explodierte der Motor.  
>Stille.<br>Empört brüllend sprang Blackbeard auf. Er. Wollte. Riesenrad. Fahren!  
>„Ich will, ich will, ich will!"<br>Beleidigt stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.  
>Das war zu viel für die überlastete Gondel (maximale Traglast: 1 Tonne), sie kapitulierte.<br>Klirrend zersprangen die Halterungen, die feinen Risse, die sich um Blackbeard herum gebildet hatte, gaben ächzend nach und mit einem gewaltigen Krachen landete Blackbeard in einem Trümmerhaufen auf dem Boden.


End file.
